Life is an Explosion of the Arts
by Scythenia Shiki Casablanca
Summary: Deidara's a new student at a prestigious multi-art academy. He is being watched by a family friend,it's his last chance to behave or it's juvenile hall for him. Can he stay calm? And what happens when he meets a girl who's got more to risk than he does?
1. A bad start to a late night

Hey you guys, I'm Scythenia. I'm new here but I have read quite a few fanfictions from this site. This is just the first chapter and this story will get better I'm pretty sure. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger. So I want to know what you guys think about it so far... um if you like it tell me what you like about it. If you hate it then tell me why you hate it. Please and thank you. Bye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>~DEIDARAS POV~<p>

"Bbbbrrrrriiiinnngggg!"

Ugh... I hate mornings...Sasori no danna has us wake up way to early... Wait a secound... It's completely dark outside...What time does that clock say? 10 p.m... Seriously? "Bbrrrrinnngg!" Oh shut the fuck up you stupid alarm clock! *smashes it* Ahh...finaly some peace and quiet...Sleep take me away..."BANG!"

"Yo get your ass up freshmeat!" Hidan yells as he slams my door open.

"Hell no! Go the fuck away! I just got to sleep damnit!" I yell.

"Deidara-sempei time to wakey-wakey!" Tobi squeals as he comes in. I swear to god I hate these two. They're idiots.

"Tobi and Hidan... Get the fuck out un!" I yell. Then said idiots start to sing loud and obnoxiously. I growl and hide my head under my pillow in a lousy attempt to block their damn racket.

"Just wake up already so they'll shut up. And please do it soon, before we have a neighbor call the cops on us for torturing an animal," says Itachi as he comes in. I hate him. He can go suck himself. I ain't getting up."Besides if we go to jail you'll be the first one raped in the showers, girly man," he adds as he adjustes his glasses and smirks. Oh that's fucking it!

"DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING UCHIHA!" I yell as I tackle him. Soon he's on the ground and I'm on top of him, punching the living hell out of him. Heh not bad for a girly man huh? Damn Uchiha. Then Sasori comes in and pulls me off him. I try to attack Itachi again but Sasori grabs my arms and holds them behind my back. Itachi smirks and punches me in the stomack. Urk! Damn dirty Uchiha! I swing my leg up hard and fast, he drops to the ground in pain, tears coming from his eyes. Heh I hit my target. He's screaming and holding his nuts. I'm laughing my ass off until I look behind me, at Sasori. Then I see his face. Crap. Hidan and Tobi obviously see Sasori's face as well because now they're looking at me with more pity than they are at Itachi. Yep I'm screwed. Tobi and Hidan help Itachi up and out to the kitchen and now its just me and Sasori. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading you guys, and remember please review. Tell me what you likehate about the first chapter. Bye bye


	2. A fight of emotions between friends

Greetings. This is chapter two. It took awhile to write but I wouldn't leave my computer till it was done! Lol. This chapter gives you a little information about Deidara's back story and situation. I will continue to tell more about him but for now just a quick intro-ish thing to get started. But anyway tell me what you think so far and review. Please and thank you.

* * *

><p>Sasori walks over to the door. He gently closes it then locks it. He walks back over to me. I can tell that he's trying to remain calm. He sighs and says, "Look Deidara, I understand that you dislike Itachi, but-"<p>

He stops as I interrupt him, "Hate, I hate him. In fact I despise him with every ounce of my being. And I didn't start it, he did. So go chew him out Sasori, not me."

He looks a little more irritated now. Great. He leans against the wall and says, "No Deidara. In my opinion he's been punished enough. And besides, Itachi doesn't like to sully his own hands when it comes to fighting. He likes to make other people do his fighting for him just like his father. So, I am fairly confident that he is not the one who threw the first punch. Am I incorrect Deidara?" I grit my teeth at his rhetorical question. He knows the answer already.

He continues, "Try to remember Deidara that you, Hidan, Tobi, and even Itachi have been placed in my care. So whether you like it or not I am in charge of you, they are your roomates till school starts, and you have to respect them." I grit my teath more and he notices. He sighs and says, "Look, I know this past month away from home has been hell. I know you don't like the boys either. And I know you miss your town and your aunt but-"

I cant take it anymore! I cut him off screaming, "THAT BITCH CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! SHES THE WHOLE DAMN REASON WHY I'M STUCK HERE!"

He yells back without any restraint, "GODDAMMIT DEI SHE HAD NO CHOICE!" I'm a little shocked from him going off like that and he can tell. He tries to calm down, he sighs and talks calmly, "Look Dei she was worried about you, after all she promised her sister she'd take care of you. She's just trying to keep that promise."

My voice booms out with extreme rage, "BULLSHIT! THAT'S A LIE! SHE JUST WANTED TO GET RID OF ME! THAT'S WHY SHE DUMPED ME ON YOU!"

He yells back, "DAMMIT DEI SHE DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH YOU! YOU'VE CHANGED SO MUCH NOT EVEN YOUR MOM WOULD RECOGNISE WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!" As soon as I hear that last sentence I choke on my words and forget what I was going to refute with. Could I have really changed that much? Would my mom be so disgusted with who I am now that she wouldn't even recognise me, her own son? Would I be that much of a disappointed and disgrace to her? Have I really became just like my father.

I can feel my eyes start to water. This is the first time I've cried since my mom's funeral four years ago. I can't see, my eyes are blurring. I feel a comforting hand placed on my back. Being comforted is such a foreign yet familiar feeling to me. Like a long-lost friend. Suddenly something flashes through my head, it's the words my mom said on her death bed; **_Be strong for me Deidara. Grow up to be strong._**

I yank away from Sasori and wipe my eyes. He stares at me with utter pitty in his eyes. I hate it when people give me that look. He calmly says, "Look your aunt is just trying to look out for you, just like your mom and everyone else on the block did for me. But that last stunt you pulled with your little gang was about to land you in juvanile hall and she wasnt gunna fight it because she thought it would be the best and safest place to send you. You know how hard I had to convince her and the judge to let you stay with me? It was damn near impossible!"

He chuckles, trying to lighten the subject. "The only reason the judge agreed to it is the fact that I've known you since you were in diapers. And I even managed to get you into Sora Academy! The school you've always talked about going to! Hidan, Tobi, and Itachi were easy to get approved because of how rich their parents are. But with you I had to pull a lot of strings. So do me a favor and try to behave. Ok?" he asks. I silently nod my head.

He opens the door and says, "Get dressed and come out to the going to eat some late dinner then go out. Hurry up." He smiles and I smile back a little, then he leaves. I feel a little bit calmer... I wonder where were going at...11 at night... Wait a minute... Its 11 p.m. and were going out... WHAT ABOUT MY SLEEP! T.T

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Come again soon. Lol. And remember to review and tell me what I'm doing rightwrong. Thank you!


	3. Crappy food, iced balls, and a car ride

Well here it is, chapter 3. I'm trying to be more detailed but make it funny and interesting too... Anyway sorry it took longer than the first two chapters. In the next chapter Deidara's love interest will be introduced. She is my own character and is by far my favorite girl character that I have ever made. They will not fall in love all quickly, so if your in to stories like that I'm sorry but this ain't it. Anyway... I've blabbered long enough. On with the story!

* * *

><p>I drag my heavy body out of my room. Im in my normal wear: a muscle t-shirt and baggy sweats. I walk into the kitchen and see Hidan and Itachi sitting at the table. Hidans reading a book and tobi's pooring him some . God. What the hell is Tobi wearing? Tobi notices me staring at him and he gives me a small smile as I sit down at the table.<p>

As he brings over some coffee he says, "Hi deidara-sempei. Do you like my pink heart apron?" I smack the palm of my hand against my face. I thought I was just imagining that from lack of sleep. Tobi realy is the dumbest of the dumb. God and people call me a stupid blond. Well, not that Tobi is blond, but he's way more stupid than I am.

"Um sure Tobi. You look very cute in your apron," I say as I lie through my teeth, pink is definately not his color.

Tobi blushes. I'm pretty sure he's gay. Especially after him wearing that apron. Tobi smiles at me and says, "Thank you, Hidan made it for me." I look at Hidan and I look at Tobi's apron. Hidans getting a little red. Hidan made that...But it's lacy and frilly and totally lolita-ish... Oh. My. God. The manly Jashinist is a homo! I start to laugh my ass off.

Tobi gives me a confused look as Hidan sits there and trys to kill me with a glare. Then he glares at Tobi. Tobi looks sad and says, "What did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy. Tobi didn't tell about how Itachi is holding a frozen steak to his forbidden area." Tobi covers his mouth as Itachi shoots him a glare. I look over at Itachi and sure enough he's holding a raw steak to his nut sack. I start laughing even more. Sasori comes in.

He raises his eyebrow at me."Um hey guys. What goes on?" he asks Hidan and Itachi while they stare at me with death glares.

I laugh more and say "Nuttin, I just learned something new about Hidan. And I took a picture of Itachi holding some ice to his nuts with my phone. That's all." I'm smiling innocently as Itachi turns brite red and growls at me. Tobi, Hidan, and even Sasori start to laugh hysterically. Itachi tries to get up and walk out. But before he can even take a single step, he keels over in pain from his nut sack. We all laugh harder. Itachi looks absolutely livid. Heh serves him right.

Sasori does his best to stop laughing after awhile. He puts his hand on Itachis shoulder and hands him some pain pills. I smirk and say, "Ah is little Itachi on his period? Are those pms pills?" Hidan laughs so hard he falls out of his chair. Sasori trys to hide a chuckle, and Tobi aparently did'nt get the joke because he looks utterly confused.

Half an hour later we all get into the car. Our stomachs full of burnt toast, raw-ish eggs, and bacon that was nearly in ashes. My god Tobi's a bad cook. Itachi doesn't have to hold ice to his balls anymore, but it was hilarious seeing him waddle to the car!

Sasori starts to drive, none of us are wearing seat-belts, don't get me wrong, Sasori's very cautious when he drives, but he never makes us buckle up, that's part of the reason why I like him, he ain't a fucking worry wart. He's actually pretty chill and loose.

I'm in the back with Hidan and Tobi now. That damn Uchiha got to be in the front with Sasori and I'm stuck back here with a sadist and an idiot. Lord save me. Sasori says it's a 30 minute drive. To where? I have no idea, he hasn't told us yet. All I know is the next 30 minutes are going to be hell and... Crap. I forgot my i-pod at the kitchen table. Oh goody. Insanity here I come...

* * *

><p>So what do you think of the third chapter? Leave a comment as to where you think they're going. And tell me if you like the story so far or hate it. Bye.<p> 


	4. A Bad Song, Hidan, and Insanity

Well here is chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, my computer and internet have really been messing up and the internet was down for a couple of days and now I want to break my computer. But anyway this chapter is to set the stage for the next chapter, which is going to be where Deidara's love interest is introduced. Again she is an OC. So if you don't like, don't read. And if you do read, please do not hate on her because of the first chapter she's in if you don't like it. Because to me, that's like judging a book by it's cover. And I'm sure you all know that doing that is how you miss out on some of the greatest things in life. Whether it be an awesome book or a great new friend. Anyway sorry she wasn't introduced in this chapter, I had to set a transition into what I call one of the different worlds of this story. Damn me and my poeticish mind. You must be bored to tears by now. *laughs nervously* Anyway on with the story!

* * *

><p>Oh my god! Turn that crap off! We have been listening to that damn barbie girl song for 20 minutes now! I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Tobi. He talked Sasori into letting him hook up his i-pod to the car stereo. Me, Itachi and Hidan are cringing at every high pitched lyric. Tobi just keeps singing and Sasori's just smiling kindly and driving. Man he must have nerves of steel. I was right, this is pure hell.<p>

"COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY! WHOA WHOA YEAAHHH!" Tobi shouts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TOBI!" me, Hidan, and Itachi scream at the top of our lunges, but apparently, he still didn't hear us over that damn song though, because he just keeps singing.

Itachi plugs his ears with his finger in a failed attemp to block the noise. I bash my head into the seat in front of me, out of fustration only though. Itachi shreiks in pain as his head hits the dashboard up front. He turns around and glares at me from over the seat.

He's about to insult me. I just know it. Bring it on you damn Uchiha! Out of the corner of my eye I see Hidan take out a knife, he's staring at Tobi with a certain glint in his eyes. Oh my god he is insane! His parents were right to want to send him to the looney bin! He's gunna shank Tobi! I'm pissed at him too right now but even I wouldn't pull a knife on him!

He raises the knife and I'm about to scream when all of a sudden Sasori stops the car. Hidan quickly hides the knife as Sasori turns off the radio and Tobi shuts up automatically.

We all just sit there quietly for a minute or so. I finally just blert out, "Hidan tried to shank Tobi!" They all just look at me like I'm insane. Tobi, Sasori and Itachi look at Hidan and they all start laughing at me. They think I've gone insane...Maybe I have gone insane.. I'll just leave it alone for now I guess...

When they all finally stop laughing at me Itachi says in a cold voice, "What the hell are we doing at this dump?"

I look outside my window and see a building that looks like it should have been leveled years ago... Heh kinda reminds me of home. It looks like its about to collapse or fall over... Ooohhh it's even got a "Building Condemned" sign. Cool

"You know Itachi, just because your eyes perceive something as being a waste of space at first glance, doesn't mean you should stop staring at it before you see it's other sides. Just like a person." Sasori says. Itachi, Hidan and Tobi look confused as hell. Heh it figures that the delinquent on probation (aka me) is the only one that understands what Sasori means.

Sasori starts to walk towards the building, expecting us to follow him I suppose. Itachi snickers, "We're not going in there are we?"

Sasori turns and give us all a sweet smile. "Actually, yeh, we are going in there," he says patiently.

Itachi's jaw drops. I laugh. What? The Uchiha feels like he's to good to go in? Heheheheheh. Itachi's about to argue with Sasori when Tobi beats him to the punch.

Tobi starts to cry, "But I don't wanna go into the big spooky building. It looks haunted!"

I chuckle as Sasori sighs. He says, "Sorry Tobi and Itachi, we're going in whether you like it or not. So suck it up and deal with it." I laugh. Hidan just is silently staring at building, actually he don't argue with Sasori much... Anyway Here we go.

We walk up to the door and Sasori... knocks on it? What? Do people actually live in there? The door opens about an inch, but wont move anymore than that. I don't see anyone behind it either.

"When the rain falls, imber and raizo shall bind all," Sasori says. What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Why the fuck did he just randomly say that to us... Wait he wasn't saying that to us... He was saying that to the door I think... Whaaaaattttt? Now even I'm confused.

The door swings wide open. Yep, just as I thought, no ones there. "AHHHH! IT IS A HAUNTED HOUSE! TOBI DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE AND DIE!" Tobi screams as he tries to take off. Sasori grabs the collar of his shirt and yanks him back tho. Sasori gives Tobi a "don't be naughty boy look." Tobi's eyes widen and he puffs out his chest. "How dare you sir! Tobi is never a naughty boy, Tobi is always a good boy!" Tobi yells.

I snicker, "Well than good boy Tobi, let's go in already." Me and Hidan grab Tobi and drag him in.

And as we all go in to the dark, debatable abandoned building, all you can hear is Tobi screaming, "NOOOO!" Followed by mine and Hidan's evil laughter. MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Well hope you enjoyed chapter 4. The next chapter will have lyrics of a song by Eminem in it, because I love music, especially Hip Hop and it is one of great inspirations. But even if you don't like Hip Hop or Rap I still think you should read the lyrics as a fellow writerreader/dreamer. Eminem is a great writer and this song in the next chapter is about how you have to keep trying to get where you want to go, take a hold of the opportunities that are given to you, and never give up. Or at least that's what it is to me. Anyway virtual cookies for anyone who can guess rightly on which song it is! Byes!


	5. Hidan's Picture Perfect Revenge

Hey you guys sorry it's been such a long wait for this chapter. I went on vacation during summer break and I was busy having fun. I also had a HUGE case of writers block. But now I'm back in school and will hopefully be updating frequently. Anyway enough with my lame exscuses. Onward!

* * *

><p>When we enter its dark and smells rustic. Through bits of light I see that some of the ceiling is on the ground. Wow.<p>

"Sasori I demand that you take me out of this dump at once!" princess Uchiha shrieks.

Sasori calmly sighs, "You know Itachi just because something seems like a waste of time doesn't mean you should just do away with it. That's how a person can miss out on some of the greatest things in life." I have a feeling I'm the only one that understands what Sasori-sensei is talking about.

It gets quiet as Itachi shuts up and contemplates Sasori's words. I subtly hear soft thuds and a bunch of weird random noises that are scattered yet somehow go together…music? Sasori leads us down a pitch black hallway. I hear thud,s robot noises, and no vocals…..It's Techno… As we head down the hall the Techno gets louder.

"We're going to be heading down a staircase soon so watch your guys' steps. We wouldn't want you guys to fall down the stairs and land on your heads. Your brains might actually start working right! Wouldn't that just be terrible?" Sasori says with a chuckle. Gee thanks for such praise.

"That would be horrible. Our heads would hurt from thinking so much. Thank you Sasori-sempei. Your so thoughtful and always looking out for us." Tobi says stupidly.

You stupid little kiss ass Tobi! If anyone's brain doesn't work properly it's yours!

I shake my head and lean forward to smack Tobi in the back of the head.

"Ow! Shit!" is all I hear. Heheheh….. wait a minute that's not Tobi's 12 year old voice and that hair is to long to be Sasori's. Crap I hit Hidan! I don't wanna piss that phsyco off!

"S-sorry Hidan," I say in a shaky sorta scared voice. And trust me not much scares me but right now he definitely does. I'll have to ask Sasori more about him later and see if he's really dangerous or not.

"You imbecile you hit me! Apologize now!" Itachi's voice breaks me out of my little thoughts about the maybe murderer. Oh wait… It was just Uchiha I hit. I forgot he's not wearing a ponytail today.

"Oh it was just you I hit Itachi, never mind then, I don't care," I say with a smirk.

"You little sh-" he begins to say but is interrupted by a "CRASH!"

What the fu- "CRASH!" Ow…. What the hell just happened? I lift myself slightly up on my arm and look around I'm in like a huge club. Techno blaring in my ears and lazer lights dancing everywhere. …What the hell am I on top of? I hear a small click and see a small light flash… A camera? I look towards the sound and flash to see a petite girl with bright purple hair holding a camera and smiling. Why the hell is she taking a picture of me? She smiles and seeming to know what I'm thinking about she points down below me. I look down and see Itachi's angry face right below mine. I hear another click. Suddenly realization creaps into my head. She's taking pictures of me and Itachi in a gay pose! I jolt off Itachi. He just looks pissed.

"Oooh looks like somebody's not getting any nooky nooky tonight, but I suppose that's what you get for forcing youself on him in a night club," the girl says with a smile and runs off. Shit!

"Nice to see you two finally wanting to get along… so how long have you two been into each other…. And more importantly you guys didn't scuff up my furniture while having it did you?" Sasori asks about to laugh his ass off.

"Deidara-sempei is gay? Yay!" Tobi screams.

"Goddamnit Itachi why did you even fall down the damn stairs! This is all your fault! You some kind of idiot?" I say fully pissed off now. I'm about to swing at Itachi when Hidan steps between us. He's smirking as I raise my eyebrow.

"That's for laughing at the apron I made Tobi you ass," he says as he starts laughing.

"Ok I get why your mad at him and you had every right to trip the dumb blond. But why the hell did you have to trip me first!" Itachi shrieks.

"Oh I just plain don't like you." Hidan replies with a devilish smile. Itachi shuts up obviously scared. And I'm too pissed and worried about where those pics are gunna end up.

Hidan's still laughing, "I had no idea you two were gunna land like that though. And who could've guessed that chick would be there? Hehehe what a picture perfect revenge"


	6. A strangers secret and a real smile

I am seriously about to punch Hidan. I don't give a damn any more. I feel Sasori's hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I know her…she's really sweet and nice. If you're nice she might give the pictures back," Sasori says. Tobi and Hidan go off to dance.

"How the hell do you know her?" I ask sorta ruder than I ment too.

"She's in my brake dance class this year. She just came to our school over winter break," he replies patiently.

"She's so petite and kinda cute. What she major in? Ballet and singing?" Itachi says obviously not paying attention to the conversation.

"Yo Sasori ain't your brake dance class only for boys? I remember trying out last week only boys were there." I interrupting Itachi.

"Actually Dei it is only for boys. We're afraid girls will get hurt since my crumping students are…well aggressive. But scythe came to class in baggy clothes, her hair up in a ponytail, and her chest binded. She auditioned right after you left." Sasori explains.

"So she auditioned as a boy? Ewww how gross. Never mind she ain't hot anymore. Gross cross dresser." Itachi says as he goes to flirt with some chicks in the club.

I ignore him and go back to listening to Sasori. "She nearly fooled me too. She was so great until the last boy auditioning tripped her out of jealousy. As she hit the ground she made a small noise of pain like a squeek. Until then I just thought she was a really pretty boy."

"How did you get the school board to approve it?" I ask.

"I didn't. she has to attend my class as a boy. With her my class might finally be able to enter the school competition and win money for new dance mats. Nobody knows except you and me… Although you really have no proof. I could be lying to you." Sasori says.

"Yeah I noticed you do that a lot Sasori no danna. Don't worry I won't tell anyone shit." I say to be respectful of Sasori's hope.

He smiles at me, "You haven't called me that in awhile. It makes me happy. It brings back childhood memories."

I give a small real smile back. The first real smile I've had in a long time. After all normally I'm just smirking. It feels kinda good to truly smile.

* * *

><p>Phew. Two chapters in one night. This one and the previous one. Well I'm tired it's like 11 p.m. here and I have school tomorrow So good night and I hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I will try to update again tomorrow. Bye for now!<p> 


	7. A Women Charmer

The long awaited chapter 7. Sorry it took so long guys! I'll be updating much more frequently. And hopefully you guys will like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Onward with the story!

* * *

><p>Well now it's getting awkward. Sasori's still smiling and by the look on his face I can tell he's deep in thought. He's probably remembering the younger me, thinking about how much I've changed. He's probably dismaying about it a little. After all I was much more manageable then. Bet he liked me way better back then, after all he hates me now. Bet he'd even trade the me I am now for the old me in a heart beat. Hell anyone would. Can't say I'd blame them much either. But the old me is long gone by now and is never coming back, he died with mom…I can't take this anymore, thinking too much.<p>

I gently tap Sasori on the shoulder. "Well I'm gunna go talk to her," I say calmly even though I'm so fragile right now. I feel so weak, after all I'm about to shatter into pieces under the pain and pressure of a nearly forgotten shadow. I'm quite desperate to get away from Sasori and I know he can see it in my eyes. They're the only part of me that betrays me and shows my pain. He gives me a sad look but nods his approval.

I go off into the huge crowd of people. "Excuse me have u seen a girl with bright purple hair?" I ask a guy around my age with raven black spiky hair.

He turns around and looks at me. Whoa! What the fuck with the red eyes? I thought only that damn Uchiha had red eyes and black hair! Is he related to him?

….oh well. He stares at me. "The beautiful demon? Yeah she's backstage," he responds. Demon… I don't know if I like that…. I smile thanks to him, and he smiles back. Yeah I'm pretty sure he ain't related to dick weed….

I go to the backstage door and I'm suddenly blocked by a guy with a spiked ponytail. "You need to be a performer or challenger to go back stage," he says lazily. Damn. Well… he looks pretty bored…maybe he don't give a damn. Maybe he'll just let me pass if I give him some money.

Suddenly the music stops and a blinding spotlight goes to center stage. Then there she is. In a black blazer, slacks, and a fedora. Her hair is pulled back in a messy yet…alright I'll say it, sexy smirks and grabs the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Underground 505. I hope you all have been having an awesome time…. Most of you know who I am. For those who don't I'm known as the Fallen Angel or Demon, Belial. This song is called "Closer" and it's by Neyo. It goes out to all those beautiful angels out there. Enjoy." She picks out a girl near the front of the stage and the lazy guy helps her get the girl on stage.

The song starts but she starts singing:

Closer, closer, closer, closer *she seductively whispers into the mic and gets down on one knee in front of the girl and holds her hand*

Turn the lights off in this place

And she shines just like a star

And I swear I know her face

I just don't know who you are

Turn the music up in here *stands up and fancy slide across the floor and spins*

I still hear her loud and clear

Like she's right there in my ear *slides back over to the girl and puts hands on her waist and small of her back. Dances with the girl. Kind of tango-ish. Leading the girl who is kind of horrible on her feet but still Belial smiling the whole time…well smirking*

Telling me that she wants to

Own me

To control me

Come closer

Come closer

Come closer

And I just can't pull myself away

Under her spell I can't brake

I just can't stop, I just can't stop

I just can't stop, I just can't stop

And I just can't bring myself away

But I don't want to escape

I just can't stop, I just can't stop

I just can't stop, I just can't stop

I can feel her on my skin

I can taste her on my tongue

She's the sweetest taste of sin

The more I get, the more I want

She wants to own me

Come closer

She says come closer

And I just can't pull myself away

Under her spell I can't break

Come Closer.

Then the song ends right as she kisses the girls hand….What a strong voice for a girl… not mannish at all. But powerful. Hmm…Well all the girls seem to have gone gaga over this chick. They know it's a chick right? I know her rack ain't that big but still…. It is a girl right? Damnitt now I confused myself! Fuck! Even worse I got distracted. I need those pictures back! But too late the girl "Belial" has already gone backstage again. Damnit!


	8. Coming face to face with Belial

Chapter 8 yay! Meet Belial aka Aria.

* * *

><p>I try again to go back stage but again I am stopped by the bored bouncer with spiky hair. I sigh and reach into my jacket. Got to find my wallet and try to bribe this guy. Crap I left my wallet at the house un. I start to look around searching for one of the guys. Damn if I don't find one of them soon I swear I'm going to pick-pocket someone. Finally I see that damn Uchiha leaning against a wall near a bunch of chicks, being completely ignored as they talk about the "Sexy Belial" and how great he I mean she, I don't fucking know what I mean, was on stage. I find it funny, he looks so pissed. Focus Deidara focus.<p>

"Grr That damn ass hole chick walks on stage and in less then 3 minutes makes all the chicks impossible to talk to," Itachi mumbles.

"Well hey I got worse news for you," I say.

He smirks and says, "Your secretly gay and dream about me pumpin into you and filling you ass with my studly cum? I always knew you had a thing for me girly man, sorry but I don't roll that way."

I hit him in the stomach so hard he falls to the floor. I smirk and say, "No I just need to borrow some money so I can get those pictures. I don't want anyone thinking for even a second that I'd put my dick up your ugly ass. Good luck with getting a chick from here with that equally as ugly face by the way, un." I say as I jack his wallet and go back over to the bouncer.

I look in the wallet 3 bills, each a hundred and 2 credit cards. Well the credit cards are useless to me for right now. I look at the lazy bouncer straight in the eyes. "Give you a hundred bucks if you let me go back stage, un."

He looks at me offensively, "I don't except bribes man," he says in a non-chalant tone. Fuck. Now what? Hmm buildings old maybe there's another way back there. I start to walk away and the guy says. "Coast is clear, I'll take that bribe now man."

I give him a look that says literally what the hell. "The guy wit the silver spiky hair over there is my boss. He'd be pissed if he knew I took a bribe to let someone shady looking like you backstage. No offense." He explains.

"None taken. And no offense but your boss looks shadier then me," I say handing him the money and taking a glance at the spiked silvery haired guy with a blue bandana covering his mouth and a piece of white cloth covering one of his eyes. How shady he's even drinking out of a flask un.

"No offense taken, he's one scary guy, man. I'm Shikamaru by the way. Nice doing business with you." He says.

"I'm Deidara, so the girl I'm looking for has a room back there yeah?" I say. He nods. "Ok thanks un."

I walk back stage. There's a couple doors, I don't have to look hard to find hers. It's got "Belial" written in what looks like dry blood and a bloody handprint to match…. This could be bad… I knock on the door there's no response. I let myself in. well the inside look much more better. Its colorful and there's small painting and lyrics to different songs covering the walls. There's not much in here tho, a couple bean bag chairs a small tv with a built in VHS player, a bed and two boxes. Kinda what I have in my room at Sasori's minus the real ghetto tv and plus a couple game stations. Hmmm. I look at some of the paintings… They're so detailed… All different scenes of something it looks like, some are dark, some are happy, all of them beautiful in some way tho.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I turn around and there she is. Her hair is wet and looks kinda blue instead of purple. Her eyes not at all nice like they were. They're guarded. But I know its her the same strong but charming beautiful voice when she took the picture and on stage. I look down and notice she is in a robe. I blush a bit.

"Sorry Ms….Belial…. I'm just" I start but she interrupts me.

"How you get in here? Damn Shikamaru let you in here huh? I told him not to let guys back here after last time…" she says and hurt flashes into her eyes then she snaps back to me and her eyes are guarded again. "I don't know what you're here for but I'm not buyable so leave." Oh I think I get it now….

"No…umm I'm not here for that…." I say in the gentlest tone I can and I look at her face only trying to show I can be trusted. She slowly walks over no fear in her eyes…just guarded.

"In that case what you here for?" she asks her tone kinda more easy but not by much.

"I'm here to get the pictures you took of me earlier…. Sasori said you would give them back." I say.

"Sasori sensei….You go to Sora? I've never seen you there before" she asks her eyes and tone become more hard.

"I'm just starting….I hear your sort of new there too tho, I hear were both going to be in Sasoris class to un." I say.

Her eyes look mad. "So…he told a complete stranger then….Guess I won't be in the school for much longer then huh. You can have the pictures back. What else you want?" she says obviously pissed.

I have to stop and think about what she means. Oh she thinks I'm going to black mail her. "I assure you all I want is those pictures gone. I'm not gunna tell anyone shit Belial."

Her eyes soften and she smiles a little and then giggles, it kinda really cute. "So you're the lil brother Sasori sensei talked about." She says.

"Well kind of I guess, not by blood tho, wait talked about?" I say, now I'm confused.

"He said if he told anyone it would be you because he said I could help you with your dancing." She says as she sits down on her bed.

"Help me, with my dancing. Please what's a little girl gunna teach me un." I say with a chuckle.

"Well sir if you're so sure you're better than me then how bouts a lil competition. If you win I'll give you the pictures of you and your gay lover. If I win you give me 50 bucks." She says with a smirk.

"Heh I got a better idea since I know you ain't gunna win un. If I win I get the pictures of me and that loser Itachi. And a kiss with you to prove I'm not gay." I say.

"Then you're going to end up embarrassed either way then huh. Cause you sir are most definitely gay with that… Itachi boy," she says in a fit of laughs. "Then what do I get if I win? Better be more considering I might have to kiss a gay guy."

"200 bucks. And I'm not gay un! But hey I guess you'll find out that when I win huh? When you want to do this thing?" I ask.

"You mean when I wanna kick your ass. Hmm. Tomorrow sounds good. Come here… at 6p.m. That's a couple hours before the club opens. By the way do I get to know you name sir?" she asks.

"Its Deidara…. Whats your name… Belial mean?" I ask.

I see her eyes get defensive again then it fades. "That's… the name I gave myself… apparently my real name is Aria… apparently that's what it says on my birth certificate… and nearly every teacher at the school refuses to call me by the name Belial… Sasori and Kakashi are the only ones I can get to call me Belial… maybe I'll tell you what it means if we become good friends. You can call me whatever you want. I don't really care anymore I guess."

Belial sounds familiar….. In a bad way… "I think I'll call you Aria then… Except in Sasori's class….Belial sounds more boyish….Anyway I got to go. Sasori no danna's gunna freak." I say and I leave her room. I go back out to find Sasori already waiting for me with my 3… hell mates… well back to hell we go I guess. But at least I'll be able to get some sleep un.


	9. Nice Shower

Well we're back at Sasori no dannas house. Hidan did us all a favor and "accidentally" broke Tobi's Ipod before we got in the car. He sat up front quietly crying for half the ride….. I think Hidan felt a little guilty. I gave Itachi back his wallet. I find it funny how he doesn't notice the 3 hundreds are missing. Or maybe I just finally scared him enough to shut the fuck up. He didn't even tell Sasori on me. The first time ever in like the whole time I've known the piss ant un. Or maybe he's just happy I gave back his credit cards… Guess I'm not the complete asshole everyone sees me as yeah? Anyway its like 2 a.m. Think I'm going to brush my teeth and head to bed.

I'm walking to the bathroom in mine and Hidan's hall and then I stop…. I smell… fucking Calvin Klein… That damn Uchiha is in our part of the house…. Why and where?

"Hey girly man," I hear behind me, well speak of the devil.

"Why are you here Itachi?" I ask in a cold voice.

"I was wondering if you were able to get those pictures back?" He says calmly. I think he's to tired to try to pick a fight right now. Good.

"Oh you don't want people knowing I'd be the pitcher and you the receiver?" I snicker and he growls. "Not yet, I'm getting them back tomorrow tho, so don't get your boxers in a knot. I'll burn them as soon as I get them. Now leave mine and Hidan's area of the house please." I say in the nicest tone I can to him. He nods and leaves.

I continue to the bathroom…. Hidan left his blades in the sink again… At least they're not all bloody this time. Hmm. I feel like taking a shower. Click. I lock the door and get undressed. I step into the spacey shower and turn it on. It feel so good. The hot water rushing over me over my shouder blades and down my chest… I wash my hair thoroughly and enjoy the rinse as bubbles cascade down my body. Fuck conditioner for tonight un. My hair is soft enough. I turn the water to freezing, like I always do after the hot. The cold always puts me back in realization of the world, and its coldness. But that's ok. I love the cold. I love the winter.

Hidan knocks on the door quietly. "Yo Dei are my blades in there again man?" His voice is urgent… he's going to cut himself again….

"No. Sorry man." I lie softly… I don't know why I lie but I do. I guess I just don't like Hidan cutting himself. I don't know why but Hidan is probably the roommate I like most out of this hell hole, even after tonight. Maybe it's because were both a lil alike.

He sighs, "Ok man let me know if you see them. Bye." Then just like that he leaves…maybe I like him more then the others because he's the only one that seems to take my freekin word when I say something. That damn Uchiha is always accusing me of taking his shit which he normally finds two hours later on the last skank he slept with. And Tobi… well Tobi is Tobi and that's all I can say about that.

Finally I turn off the water and step out. I grab a towel and dry off. I then slip of my black and white plaid pair of boxers and wrap the towel around my hair. Next I grab the blades in the sink and just look at them for a minute… Then I take each one and bite down hard on each. Snapping all of them into little pieces and spit them out into my hand. I'm quite good at it tho. I don't cut my mouth at all, just my hand, damn it's kind of big too. Oh well. I throw the pieces of the broken blades into the toilet. Flush down they go.

I wrap my hand up with a gauze and leave the bathroom. I lay down in my room. Fuck its too hot, time to take off the boxers. I get naked and lay flat out on my bed.

* * *

><p>Well I give up on this chapter. This kinda sets up some future stuff and of course it had to have a tiny sexy Deidara teaser lol. Just to make it more intriguing. So sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer. Good night to all and may us all wake up with a naked a Deidara in our beds.<p> 


	10. An ally?

Its like 3 p.m. when I wake up. The house is completely quiet...What the fuck is going on. I go down to the kitchen, yep still quiet. Guess they all went out or something, that's a relief. Something fucking smells though, like gasoline. I look at the stove and shrug, every things turned off... Oh well whatever I guess. I open the fridge and start looking for something to eat. Damn there's nothing in here but milk and orange juice. I grab some orange juice and start going through the cabinets. Yep still nothing. Oooh vodka. Ima make me a screw driver. I start pouring the vodka in a glass when someone taps my shoulder. I jump a little and make a fist.

"Relax man, it's just me," Hidan says. "Sasori and Tobi went to the grocery store. Itachi said something about a date, sprayed a shitload of cologne and left."

"That's what that fucking awful smell is?" He smirks and nods. "Damn that's some crappy ass cologne."

"Trust me it was worse when he first sprayed it." He says as he makes himself a screw driver too. "Listen, I know you seen me with the knife in the car last night. Rest assured tho if I was going to stab Tobi it wouldn't be in front of all you. I damn sure don't wanna end up back in a mental institute. That being said I also know you've seen my cuts..." I stay quiet and wait for a threat of some sorts.

"I'm not going to threaten someone I think I'd be evenly matched with in a fight. So I'm going to ask you to not tell anyone. I'm trying to solve that by myself without getting locked up again." I'm listening a little and just as I'm about to ask what's in it for me he says something that catches me off guard. "I'm just trying to be the strongest I can be. While not becoming something I hate more than I hate myself now..."

I hold my hand out. "You have my word that I will not tell anyone," I say as I shake his hand.

"Thanks Deidara," he says with a sincere smile and walks away.

...Well I think I just made an alias...Sort of at least.

I gulp my screw driver down and go back upstairs. I change into a red hoodie and jeans. Brush out my hair a bit then tie it up in it's pony tail.

Well I guess I should probably go find that abandoned building. I still have 200 dollars and those pictures to win back.


	11. Helping Aria

Second chapter of the night. Peins intro kinda. Anyway. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Well I've been walking around for like an hour. And well... I'm more than sure I headed in the right direction. I'm certain I'm in the right part of town. But I'm also pretty sure I'm lost. Well fuck. How hard can it be to find a huge abandoned building? I look to the left, I look to the right. There are ware houses as far as the eye can see, but not tall buildings what so ever. This seems to be a very crappy neighborhood. I'm amazed Sasori no danna's car wasn't shot at last night.<p>

I've been walking for a half an hour. And guess what? I was right. This is a crappy neighbor hood. I've seen like 3 exploded meth labs so far and that wasn't even the bad part. I would have been fine with just seeing that. But no, the universe had to make me see a guy with orange spikey hair and a lot of piercings jerking off on buildings too. And worst of all when he saw me he thought I was a chick un! Needless to say I ran very far away from the disgustingness.

Well I think I'm just gonna go back to Sasori no danna's place...Are you fucking kidding me? Well there's the building.

I walk up to it and push open the door...It seems pretty dead, maybe this ain't the same place. I go in and start to walk downstairs like we did last night... No pounding music or lights so far. Yep wrong place... I walk back up to the ground floor.

Just as I'm about to leave I hear a crash and a girl scream from upstairs. Without thinking I rush up stairs. Yeh I know, never a good idea.

The second floor there's nothing there. Just a big empty abandoned room. Dammit I know I didn't just imagine it un!

I run up to the third floor and see a brand new looking dance studio...What the hell?

In the middle of the floor is Aria. Guess this is the right building huh?

I hesitate, this girl looks almost exactly like her...The only difference is...this girl looks girly actually.

She's very pretty too. Her hairs down and shes's in a small blue ballet outfit.

The girl looks like she's in pain.

"Aria?"

She looks up over at me and smiles, any signs of pain gone. She says, "What's up girly guy?"

Definitely right place. "I'm not girly un!" I yell as she giggles.

I gently help her up and over to a chair.

"Thanks" she says distantly. My guess is she's holding in pain.

"Well I guess our dance off is on hold." I say with a small smile.

"Hell no." She says with a smirk. She gets up an runs over to a stereo and starts some hip hop music. I sigh and start easy with her. She's keeping up really well with my moves and style for a girl. But on the last part when she tries to do do the jump slide she lets out a small squeek and hits the floor.

I rush over to see if she's ok. Again when she looks at me there is no pain in her face. She smiles and says, "you win." She points to a chair with some pictures on it and $200 worth of twenties.

I shake my head no.

"Yes you do," she says in a kinda commanding tone. I can tell she's not going to give in. I can also tell from the purpleness of her ankle she should probably see a doctor. There was no car outside so I'm guessing she doesn't have a ride to a hospital either.

"Ok I win, lets get you to a hospital un," I say as I try to pick her up. But she stops me with her hand.

"I don't go to hospitals," she replies. This chick means a lot to Sasori no danna, with her he thinks he can win some of the B Boy contests... I sigh.

"Please let me take you to a hospital." I say. She just stares at me for awhile. possibly trying to decide. finally she nods.

I gently pick her up. and take her up, shes pretty damn light. without any trouble I take her down stairs to the ground floor. She doesn't say a word. I open my phone and call the one person i think might help me and at the same time not tell Sasori no danna. Hidan.


	12. Chapter 12

Hidan drives up in a old black mazda, perfect condition. "Do you need help getting her in the back?"

"Nah thanks tho man." I say as I put her in the backseat carefully and climb in on the passengers side and buckle up. "St. Lukes hospital. and remember not a word to anybody."

"If we hadn't met that girl just the other night I'd swear she's your secret lover." he says with a smile. "Ow! Bitch" She kicked his seat, haha.

Half an hour later we get to the hospital. Hidan waits in the car with her while I get her a wheel chair. I help her into the wheel chair as Hidan goes to park the car. He meets us inside.

We wait for around half an hour when they finally call us. The doctor comes in. It is a small female doctor with short black hair and born eyes.

"I'm doctor Shizune. What seems to be the problem?" she asks sweetly.

"My friend hurt her ankle," I say kind of checking out the doctor at the same time. She's pretty cute. She totally ignores me tho and gently takes off Aria's ballet wrappings and sock. Her ankle is a bit swollen but not bruised.

"It looks like she sprained it. Just keep her off it for a few days and keep it iced. She should be fine." Shizune says. Are you freaking kidding me? All that rush and worry just for that? I have to pay a big whopping sum of cash just to be told that?! this is why I hate hospitals.

"H-how much?" Aria asks. "What's the bill?" She pulls out a small wallet from her bra.

Shizune puts her hand on hers and says, "No charge, I didn't do anything."

Well that's a shocker. I wheel Aria out to the car with Hidan and help her get in the back.

"Where's you're house?" Hidan asks her nonchalantly She replies with a dirty look for some reason. It doesn't bug him at all tho. "So we can drop you off," he explains.

"Just drop me off where you picked me up," she calmly replies.

"Nope, your house or I drop you off right here and you can walk," Hidan says with a smirk.

She sighs and gives him directions to a small warehouse in a bad part of town.

He shrugs and drives there. I help her to the door but she doesn't let me help her inside.

I get back in the car with Hidan. Its silent for the longest time.

Hidan breaks the silence "Well wasn't that an interesting little house she lives in huh?"

When we get back to Sasori no danna's house its like six at night. Tobi is making dinner. Sasori is sitting at the table going through a magazine. He stops and looks up at me and Hidan.

"I'm not going to hear any news reports about you two tonight am I?" He asks us in a joking tone but with a serious face.

"No, not tonight at least," Hidan replies and goes up stairs to our part of the house.

"You gunna tell me where you two were today?" Sasori asks me.

Shit I need a lie and fast. "We went to go check out the school campus," I say. he knods and I go up stairs too.


	13. Dinner on a Mahogany Table

It's been a week since we dropped off Aria. I wonder if she's doing okay...Actually, her being in that neighborhood I wonder if she's still alive. We're all doing ok in Sasori no danna's house I guess. Tobi spends most his time cooking and cleaning. Sasori's been planning things for school. Hidan I don't see much of, I have no idea what he's doing either un. And that damn Uchiha, the only time I see him is when he comes here to freshen up and then go to another girls house...I imagine by now he'd be considered a walking STD. And as for me, well I've pretty much been in the gym the whole time. Not that I'd brag about it or anything un.

Two days ago we got our schedules for school, they are very confusing. We have block days, which means we go to half our classes one day and the other half of our classes the other day. But at least stupid stuff like english, science and math are all only 30 minutes long.

I asked Sasori why and he said, "This school is designed to teach you the arts, we only do the bare of stuff like math. After all the students come here to be artists."

The downside is they require you to take business and acting classes no matter what art you major in. Even if its cooking or something like that! Just blehk un. Plus school uniforms are required. They're fucking expensive too. Sasori no danna managed to get me one tho. Which just means more fucking shit for him to hold over my head, great. But its not like I have another option, its not like can afford the $800 for one. And thats just the total for the summer uniform Just fuck man. I'll be freezing my balls off in the winter un.

We also all got a list of the school rules. Lame yes, but much better than my old school's rules. At least here you can wear as many piercings as you want. And every Friday you don't have to wear your uniform.

Other than that its pretty much like another school un. No weapons or illegal substances and shit.

The only thing is, its really strict about fighting. They can suspend you or worse just for punching a kid in the stomach. So I have no fucking idea how I'm suppose to do this with my anger un. Just fuck.

"Deidara senpai! Food is ready!" Tobi screams as he stands at my door.

"For fuck sake man! I'm right fucking here man. Bad boy! Don't yell un." I say annoyed.

"Well then come on senpai. Dinners getting cold," he says in a sad voice.

I sigh and put down the conduct code. Not like I was reading it anymore anyway. "Sorry Tobi, you're a good boy, ok?"

He smiles and walks with me to the kitchen. Sasori and Hidan are sitting at the table all ready waiting for Tobi to serve the food. Tobi never lets anyone eat any food, at dinner, unless everyone is at the table. This last week dinners have been especially long because he insists on waiting thirty five minutes for Itachi to show up and eat with us. Which he never does, no matter how many times Sasori no danna calls his phone. I sit in my usual spot as my stomach growls, I haven't eaten at all today. Great waiting thirty five minutes for that asshole now might kill me un.

Tobi walks over to Itachi's place and picks up the plate, cup, and utensils he sets there every night for Itachi... He looks like he's going to cry.

"It's ok Tobi, we'll wait for him," Sasori says.

"No... He texted me tonight and said not to call or bother him. He's not coming." Tobi says in a sad voice and puts the dishes in the sink. I feel bad for Tobi, he may be really irritating, but he's a sweet kid un. He's here because his parents couldn't deal with how...caring he is. Or at least that's what Sasori no danna said.

Tobi serves the food and eats with us. Hidan's eyeing him the whole meal. He looks pissed, I'm not quite sure at what tho. At the end of the meal Sasori no danna hugs Tobi and goes to his study.

"I'll help you clean up," Hidan offers but Tobi just shakes his head. Me and Hidan watch as Tobi collects all the dishes and starts washing them in the sink, it's obvious that he's crying. Since there's nothing I can really do for him I turn around to go to mine and Hidan's part of the house.

Then I hear a huge smash. I turn around and the table is smashed in half under Hidans fist. Holly shit. "That's it! That fucking conceded playboy is going to pay! He can't even come to dinner once for his own family!" He yells as he storms toward the door. "Deidara play cards with Tobi or something. Don't let him clean anymore. I'll be back in twenty!" Hidan says as he slams the door behind him.

Sasori comes out of his study, and walks to the kitchen. "What's all the ruckus..." He sees the table and screams, "That was mahogany!"


	14. An Itachi Apology

Sasori no danna's beet red. I start to back away slowly, he can be pretty scary when he's pissed. And when it comes to his stuff getting broken he worse then a mom who just got her priceless tea set broken. I know enough from experience.

He turns to me and screams, "DEIDARA!"

Fuck! "No It wasn't me man! It was Hidan! Quit jumping to conclusions , shit!" I yell kinda mad. Everyone always assuming I'm the one breaking shit un. "I break people not tables!" I yell. Probably not the best thing to yell but its true, why the hell would I break a table?

He seems to calm down a bit. "I see... So um... Where Is Hidan?" He asks. Then we here a huge crash outside. Me, Tobi, and Sasori go to the door and look outside. Hidans speeding away in his Mazda. Hmmmm...This is getting exciting. I notice Sasori's just staring in the opposite direction with his jaw dropped. I follow Sasori's eyes... Oh what do you know...The garage door has a huge car shaped hole in it. Oh wow. I start to laugh a bit. I just can't help it. Then there's a thump beside me. Oh... Well there goes Sasori no danna. Down like a rock and out like a light.

"Tobi help me carry him in ok?" I say. Tobi knods and helps me carry Sasori into the house, to his room, and onto his bed. I close his bedroom door when me and Tobi walk out.

"So um... Senpai... what do we do now?" Tobi asks. That is a really good question...I have no idea... To hell with it.

I shrug and say, "I guess we play cards like Hidan said to."

So that's exactly what we do, for the next 25 minutes. We sit in the living room and play cards. Well we play go fish to be exact, Tobi didn't know how to play any other card game besides Uno. He actually keeps winning too.

We here a car drive up. Tobi gets up to go look until we hear a scream. Then he just sits back down next to me. We both stare at the door and wait. Hidan comes in dragging a screaming, cursing, and kicking Uchiha behind him in a headlock. Itachi's only in boxers. His body looks like shit, he has deep scratches and big bruises everywhere. And on his face he has a black eye. Hidan pushes him down to th ground in front of Tobi.

"Apologize to him. Apologize to him right now," Hidan says forcibly.

Itachi glares up at hidan. "Go to hell you fucking gay emo. Not my fault you have a crush on my little cousin. And I'm damn sure not apologizing to his faggot little ass," he says.

"Wrong words," Hidan replies. His eyes look cold, his voice is completely devoid of emotion. He puts his boot above Itachi's right hand. "I'll shatter it into bits," he says. Goddamn Hidan's pretty fucking scary right now, I've never seen him like this.

Apparently the "great" Itachi is pretty scared too because his next words shock me. "I-I'm sorry Tobi. I'm so very sorry. Please, please forgive me," He says insincerely but you can hear the fear in his voice. Wow the Uchiha actually knows how to apologize, I can't believe my ears. He looks back up at Hidan as Hidan looks at Tobi patiently.

Tobi just sits there quietly for a minute and smiles at Itachi. "Its ok Tashi, I forgive you," He says warmly. He gets up and gets a first aid kit and comes back. He starts bandaging up Itachi. Hidan steps away from them and Itachi sighs in relief.

"Deidara... Where's Sasori?" Hidan asks as he calms down a bit. He doesn't seemed worried about what Sasori will do at all.

"He...passed out. We put him in his bed." I say trying to keep him calm, if he did all that to Itachi last thing we need is for him to go berserk in a house full of knives and other weapons.

He's quiet then he says, "Come out with me and help me fix the garage door... And Itachi, After Tobi's done go clean up the kitchen." He heads outside and I follow him. I'm pretty calm. I'm ready for whatever he's got. I've dealt with people like him before back at home. All the time in fact. So bring it un!

"I'm not going to fight you, no point in it. Itachi is not going to say anything about his... current condition to anyone. Fell free to tell anyone you want tho. All I did was bring him here and make him apologize. All that shit on him is from the girl he was with..." He says non chalantly. I'm seriously confused now.. the girl he was with...

"Um what do you mean? How... why would a chick do that to him if they were..." I ask jumbled.

He smirks, "It turns out even woman that will sleep with Itachi have standards and pride to some extent." ...I'm still not grasping this. What the fuck does that have to do with her beating the shit out of him?

Hidan looks at my clueless expression and laughs more. "I told her he was a 26 year old who was cheating on his wife with a different girl every night of the week." He says.

... I start to laugh actually. He seems like he's telling me the truth. And the truth is pretty goddamn funny. He even has pictures and a video of her beating and kicking his ass out the door. Its legit. Me and him laugh as we board up the garage door.

When were done he asks, "We good?"

"Yeh. Definitely It has been a really entertaining Saturday night thanks to you," We laugh. "But how are you going to pay for the garage and the table? I thought your parents cut you off."

"No, they just have me on a very strict budget. And I'm not going to pay for it. He is. Or when school starts Monday I'll spread those pics of him getting beat up by that little girl, " Hidan says. We both laugh.

"Hey Hidan... I have a question... Why did you do all that for Tobi?" I ask curiously.

"..." He blushes the tiniest bit. So little that it might be my imagination. "He's... A cute kid" is all he says. And I don't say anything else. With that, we go back inside.


End file.
